This invention relates generally to rolling element bearings and, more particularly, to a bearing shield that is retained within the rolling element bearing by engagement with a grooved outer bearing ring.
A bearing shield may be provided in a rolling element bearing assembly to close a side of the bearing so as to retain lubricant, to exclude foreign matter, to provide a more uniform outer bearing configuration, and to otherwise guard the rolling elements. The bearing shield is usually formed of metal and may incorporate provision for a resilient seal engaging the inner bearing ring. Various bearing shield designs have been proposed, including some that have an outer lip that may be deformed into a groove of an outer bearing ring to retain the bearing shield in the rolling element bearing to form a bearing assembly.
Although such proposed bearing shields have achieved a simple axial installation with a degree of axial and radial retention, those designs have not always provided sufficient rotational retention. That is, the torque required to rotate the bearing shield with respect to the grooved outer bearing ring may be inadequate to prevent relative rotation. And, due to dimensional variations resulting from production tolerances, the torque required to rotate the bearing shield with respect to the grooved outer bearing ring is difficult to control with previous bearing shield designs.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present rolling element bearings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.